User talk:Exlonox
Admin-only editable template MediaWiki:Recentchangestext needs to be changed both here and on M.E. wikias... since parkster doesn't seem to want Community Portal on either site. :Have you talked with Parkster about the Community Portal (or lack thereof)? I want to know his reasoning behind not having one. I think it is useful, if not necessary, for the wikis to have. ::I agree, and no I haven't. I just notice that you do most of the admin stuff around here =p We honestly should beef up on 'knowledge based' help pages as well, but that's another time. I'd rather see the comm portal restored and beefed up. :::Okay, I'll talk to parkster and see if I can get the Community Portal up-and-running. Archiving Heh, I think it's time for you to =) Look at my talk page and steal the code for the archive stuff and/or the whole header and archive a lot of your OLD stuff on here, your page is huge. Or, if you want, let me set it up for you so you know how it's to look. If nothing else... thumb your pics on the page or scroll them down a little. :You're right. I'll get to work. ::You do know you can change the coloring to better match the wiki colors or your preference right? Check out the template page for how to use it more effectively. Site Notice Can you edit the page for site notice so that it's 80% of the page's width instead of 100%? :For any particular reason? I can't. You can dismiss it if you want. ::You should be able to add width:80%; under #sitenotice in monaco.css and the reasoning is, it looks odd for a notice to be full width. Just my opinion. :::Oh, you're right. As usual. ::::I assumed it was centered as default, which is why I suggested 80%, find out if you can center it now =) Home Home isn't that bad, quite surprising. Can't wait for it to go live so you can actually buy stuff from the mall though. Have you got the white suit yet? Drop me a line or meet me @Home later. Also, can you update my access to the club? I have no rights to do anything in the clubhouse. =p :Yeah it's pretty cool. I tried the echochrome arcade game and stunk at it though. :P I am in the clubhouse now and promoted you. Lets do this Hey, check out Forum:Vehicle Infobox and, if you can help me, lets get it done... Also, I noticed that Forum edits don't show up in is that supposed to be the case? :They show up in recent changes, not latest activity, though Nice I like that sidebar edit =) I take it you like the auto-statistics? Also, did you notice the change I made to the template I did as well? :Yeah. It's all really cool! Still working on the sidebar though. I noticed you did the edit for Pursuit. Here's a template you probably didn't know about that I created a short while ago. I got tired of 'looking' through pages to remember how the 'themed' tables were setup. This template sets up the entire table for you, all you have to do is edit the content. IE... !width="200px"|This!!width="50px"|is!!width="50%"|a!!Burnout |- |Wiki||styled||table.||Enjoy! |} Which will create... !width="200px"|This!!width="50px"|is!!width="50%"|a!!Burnout |- |Wiki||styled||table.||Enjoy! |} Happy editing... Replacing old images So are you replacing MetaCracken's (my) old images from Burning Route vehicles I added? JMBZ-19 02:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Images that are being replaced are low-quality images. We are trying to get higher quality images on the site that are not grainy. Eventually all the images with My Cheats in the bottom corner will need to be replaced as I am sure they violate copy vio... Boo Rappy points to this and that. :Hah! The 'that' above wasn't supposed to be deleted, I wanted you to comment on that talk page =p ::Oops :::Gonna restore it to read it? =p deletes You may find a lot of tags over the next few days... I am trying to do a LOT of wiki tidying =) RC Heh, I'm glad you take my lead and run with it sometimes =p :So am I :P lots of new sections =p Take a look at the 2nd link under Other statistics... :Cool, haven't seen that before. I got a chore for you First off, answer all these changes =p... Second... All vehicle category pages can be deleted... I combined them all into three pages (speed, boost, and strength)... so all pages like Category:Vehicles with speed of 1 #'s 1-10 can be removed (all 30 of them) DO NOT delete the new ones, Category:Vehicle speeds, Category:Vehicle boost, Category:Vehicle strengths as they combine all 30 stats between the three of them. (Once all those pages get edited again, I hate transcluded categories =p) :I'll get to work! ::Awesome, thanks, but... I forgot to mention the boost_type ones should stay =p... I'll redo those three... double check This wasn't a vandalism, that's what's in the game =p :Really? It seemed really random. My bad. Bot status I could use bot access on Rappybot as that will greatly enhance the edits I am able to do in a short amount of time (as far as changing/editing/renaming categories, as well as several multileveled edits at the same time). I will be leaving this message on parksters page too. There really is no advantage to having a bot access (signing in under that account normally will give me no advantage over my normal account) other than allowing the 'bot' program I am using and hiding mass edits from . :Okay by me, just fill me in when you do anything. Only Parkster is a beaurocrat, though, so only he can promote. ::Didn't realize that, sorry for barking up the wrong tree... mind dropping a line on parksters talk letting him know you are ok with the idea? :::No problem De-admin issue I'm not sure really. He said that he was alive and would coem back, just before the deadline but he hasn't edited since that forum post. I've got a good mind to do so but i don't think i can. Also how do i make Rappy a bot? I know it sounds stupide comming from a founder but i've never really gotten into user rights. Also those assistant changes will happen but i'm not sure how to get them sorted either. But yeh i'll chat with him and see what's happening. Thanks, :If you need help with that stuff just talk to Kirkburn. He's a wiki genius. ::ok i'm a tad busy with life at the moment but it will get done. Also check out the general discussion forums: vandalism templates topic, we need some ideas. Thanks, Signature I changed your sig over on ME... look at mine and notice the that will cause the entire signature to not wrap making those unneeded. Main page Please make and semi-protected (auto-confirmed edits only). I did this so we can edit Main without it showing up in RC and it helps with the organization of the page. Also, I changed the blog section, the gray was too light (in my opinion). The #3B444B gives it a decent contrast (was thinking #333, but decided that was maybe too much contrast). Can't find it Ok. Sidebar colors in the monaco.css... where's the line that controls the color of the bar when you are in a sub bar... IE... when you are highlighting Burnout Paradise under the Games, Games is background #EC5800 ... where is that controlled? :If you're talking about the site's main CSS, its #navigation a:hover, #navigation .navigation-hover>a { background: #EC5800; color: white; } The personal one I've been working on seems to have a ton of stuff missing in its code, and it takes it from the wiki's main code. So, I'll have to merge them together if the community agrees. Later, :I'll take a look. Sorry Can you fix Monaco-sidebar.css to reflect the moves I just did to make the Event namings easier to remember... All List of Events changed to Events. Thanks. :Right on it! I don't want to be mean but.. Here is what BP lacks: *Photo Mode to show off crashes or rides *Replay feature I mean, they have done this replay feature since the first game. I can't see why they should'nt feature that. is it because they're too lazy, or they simply don't feel like adding this feature? Also, why not feature Photo Mode for Burnout Paradise? JMBZ-12 14:30, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Those would be cool, wouldn't they? CP & HD Can you restore Project:Community Portal and Forum:Help desk? Parkster said he'd do it, but hasn't yet. Also, can you load the shout box widget? :Oh yeh, my bad, sorry :P However redirect the community portal to forum index and help desk to help. Actually i'll do it XD Thanks, IRC I think that all the admins should start a weekly IRC chat for help. Considering we've all got different consoles, IRC would be the best way to instantly chat. Should we say every saturday. Tiem could vary due to time zones but you know we can live. I'm on now if anyone wants to come and keep me company :) Thanks guys, :We should just have everyone add the "Shout Box" widget. Rappy and I both use it. Burnopedia Clan for Home Hey, what's the PSN Home club's name? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 21:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Uh, its currently gone because I don't feel like forking out five dollars up-front and a monthly fee. ;\ We might be able to figure out something later. (Especially if SONY removes the fee.) ::I'll go ahead and make the Burnopedia Clan Club right now. I'll tell you when the furnishing is done so you can put it on the Clan page. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 21:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks a load! Could you add Rappy and me as admin and invite all of the PS3 users on the clan user list? Wow, thanks. ::::Well, a glitch popped up while I was trying to delete my old club, Project 5-0. But I'll gladly convert that one to Burnout-only. I'll make you and Rappy admins too, so don't worry. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 01:48, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Alright, check your inbox for an invitation from TeamACZRARacingo to join Project 5-0. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 01:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC) haha User:Rappybot moves up into 3rd position after 4 days of editing... =p Here's a funny I'll trade you my Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo for a Carson Thunder Custom! /pokémon trading card joke JMBZ-12 15:36, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, add this to MediaWiki:Common.js and add the template to the main page =) :Okay, an explanation of what this is, please! ::Nothing harmful, just the code to implement the countdown timer in the template. It will display a countdown until Jan 2 (the sites birthday) :::What is the template? ::::In the section header =p :::::Eureka! Charnjit? Are you Chanjit too? Your image of the live page from Cagney suggests so. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 02:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :No, Charjnit works for Criterion Games, and they put out that image on their site. ::Oh, so it's stock. I see. I think I beat a couple of his records, not sure though.----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 04:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Dropped it to 5 to save clutter, added it to Main. Lets see if anyone notices. IRC Yo X, i'm on BP IRC now so before i go you might wanna come on. =D How to join the clan? Ok, so how do I join? JMBZ-12 22:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Type your username and your Gamertag/PSN ID in either the 360 or PS3 column. Then type your online availability. Then "burner". Then what game type you are best at. ::That's how I did. Although I'll type in "burner" this time. JMBZ-12 22:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry for the misunderstanding. ::::No prob. Mistakes happen. JMBZ-12 22:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) 50th Article at GT-EN Hey X (can I call you that? :P) while Burnopedia is busy preparing for its first birthday, GT-EN just hit a milestone of its own. See, Maro5 just created or 50th (fiftieth!) article! So could you do me a big favor and create a logo commemorating that achievement? Thanks. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 02:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I can. Any special requirements? ::*sniff* everyone goes to you for the logos! Rappy walks away and sulks. :::Just make it fancy and GT-related. It'd also be cool if you could do something with the GTbyCitroen, as you did with the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo for this site. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 02:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Woah, that's a cool car. I'll definitely keep working on it. It's coming along nicely! :::::OK, thanks a ton. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 02:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh BTW, the GTbyCitroen is the white one at the bottom. But if you're already doing another car, that's cool too. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 02:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC)